The Kindoms of HeartClan: Key to the Code
by Yami no Tempest
Summary: "The name's Flamestorm. Got it memorized?" When Sora and his friends are sent on a mission to save the dying world of White Hart Woods, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Axel, and their unseen enemies, end up stranded in the Clan cat's forest. The original five Clan leaders-Thunder, River, Wind, Sky, and Shadow-take on the five mysterious loners on as apprentices, in order to save the Clans...


_Ravenkit stared in alarm at the large twoleg ship that had crashed in the forest clearing. His eyes widened, and he turned to his bigger, stronger brother.  
"Dustkit...what do we d-do?"  
Dustkit narrowed his eyes.  
"We...go inside an'...kill whatever's in that...th-thing." he stammered, sounding rather unsure himself.  
"Don't be such scaredy-toms!" Sandkit hissed, padding into the Gummi Ship. She looked over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out before looking in front of her to see a pair of glowing green eyes glaring into her own pale ones.  
"KYAAAAAAA!" she shrieked.  
"Wh-who the hell are you!?"  
The eyes came closer, until Sandkit could just make out the shape of a young tomcat. The tom leaned forward, grinning an evil, sadistic grin.  
"The name's Flamestorm. Got it memorized?"_

* * *

Shadows. That was all that he saw. They mocked him, quite honestly. They mocked him, and he was sick of it. He wished that he could somehow slice through the darkness, but no matter how hard he tried, the darkness was unyielding.

He was vaguely aware that he had hit the ground. In all honestly, though, he didn't care. Pain meant nothing, at the moment. Nothing really meant much of anything. He had no idea where the hell he was. Or who he was, for that matter. In that moment, he failed to have it memorized. He failed to remember anything.

He couldn't remember dying. But then, he couldn't remember living, either. If he thought hard about it, he could remember a voice. The voice, cold and empty, whispered "it's not like anyone would miss me, anyway." and then came the tears. He was crying, but he didn't know why. It was just a voice. He wasn't even sure who the voice belonged to. All the same, his chest felt like it was being ripped in two, and if he, whoever, _whatever _he was, even had a physical form, then he knew he was crying.

Axel opened his eyes, looking around cautiously. Yes, Axel. He was pretty sure that was his name. A butterfly landed on his nose, and he sneezed loudly. A field of tender, springy grass and vibrant flowers spread out in every direction, the dewdrops on their leaves reflecting the setting sun's golden rays, casting their glory down upon him.

"Am I...dead?" he muttered to himself, trying to stand but falling over. He looked down to see a fluffy red tail and jet black paws. He sighed, knowing that even this would fail to amaze him. The-what was he at the moment? A cat?-didn't know what exactly he was supposed to be, but this sure as hell wasn't right.

"Well shit," he meowed in a completely emotionless tone."I'm a cat. That's just great."

* * *

Sora wasn't exactly sure how the ship had crashed, nor did he know how bad the damage was. His head was pounding, though, he knew that, and his chest burned. Riku and Kairi were somewhere on the ship...he just couldn't remember where. That was odd, though. Why did the interior of the Gumi Ship suddenly look so much larger? Something was off here. If the pain in his head would just go away, and if his vision would stop blurring...the world continued to spin, and Sora grew tired of waiting. He tried to stand, but his legs didn't feel like legs anymore. They gave out under his weight, and he fell on his side. He barely had time to register the fact that his stomach was churning before vomited, too dazed even to whimper.l

Sora sat there, chocking and gasping, long after his stomach had voided itself. Shakily, he dragged himself to a clean, dry part of the ship a few feet away. His legs, if he even still had legs, trembled violently. Something was definitely off. Sure, he had used magic plenty of times to disguise himself when he traveled to different worlds, but then those times he at at least been human, save for when he helped Simba in the Pridelands. Well, one could argue that he hadn't been fully human in Ariel's world, and he _had _been turned into a hearless once. Still, the shock of becoming, once again, a four-legged mammal, combined with the force of the impact-the ship itself was completely crumbled in on one side, Sora noted as a piece of detached metal jabbed him in the side was sickening. With one last shudder, darkness overtook Sora.


End file.
